Temple of the Monkey God
, also known as Sun God Temple, Monkey God Temple, or T.O.T.M.G for short is the final upgrade of the Super Monkey on Path 1. It is the most expensive upgrade in BTD5, costing $85,000 in Easy, $100,000 in Medium, $108,000 on Hard. When Sun God is upgraded to Temple, everything in the range of the Sun God will disappear and is sacrificed. Sacrifices are what makes this tower worth its price. If you buy this upgrade with another one within range, the other one will disappear. The Temple of the Monkey God can be unlocked once the user reaches Rank 32 and when the player gets enough XP after the Robo Monkey is unlocked. Note that the temple requires some sacrifice to effectively defeat bloons. Each sunbeam fired from the temple could pop 50 bloons without sacrifices. The temple can attack Camo Bloons regardless of upgrades or sacrifices. Sacrifices /Sacrifices}} Trivia *A Temple of the Monkey God won't attack until its construction animation has finished. *A Temple with no sacrifices is slightly more powerful than a sun god. **This is debatable, because as while it's spread is worse and doesn't do as much to M.O.A.B. class Bloons, it can break through Ceramic Bloons, and for that matter, other non M.O.A.B. classes more effectively. Though by the time you can afford one, it may be too late for that. *A Temple of the Monkey God cannot sacrifice a Wizard Lord or Monkey Town in their respective Special Missions. Still, in Bloons Tower Defense 5 iOS, it can sacrifice the Wizard Lord. *In Bloons TD5 iOS, if the player upgrades to Temple of the Monkey God, the player is given an option if he/she can officially upgrade to it. *Temple of the Monkey God is the most expensive and largest upgrade in Bloons Tower Defense 5. *A max Temple of the Monkey God is currently the most powerful tower in the whole Bloons Tower Defense series when it comes to damage per second. *During its construction animation (before the head pops up), there is a picture of a skull on the Temple. This might lampshade its incredible power. *All Special Agents apart from Bloonberry Bush can be sacrificed, but they only add a blade attack. *If the player sells a Temple of the Monkey God before its construction animation is done, it will not disappear until the animation is finished. *The optimal Temple is obtained by sacrifing $30,000 worth of each of these: Monkey Apprentices, Ice Towers, bomb or Mortar Towers, Glue Gunners, and any other towers. *Placing a temple within a Monkey Village's radius will make the 'head' face left. *The Bloons TD 5 Deluxe sunrays look more realistic, but they have no statistical change. In the Co-op Mode update in Bloons TD 5, the sunrays from BTD5 Deluxe was used. *Only towers that have their centers within range of the Super Monkey will be sacrificed. *One maxed temple can stop a near-infinite stream of BFBs, and an infinite stream of anything MOABs or lower. **When supported by a Jungle Drums Monkey Village, a maxed out temple can stop an infinite stream of BFBs. *In Bloons TD 5 iOS, temples used to be much weaker. This was fixed on version 1.2, so that the temples are now equal in power to the ones in Bloons TD 5 and Bloons TD 5 Deluxe. *It is possible to sacrifice a Temple of the Monkey God for another Temple of the Monkey God, but doing so has little effect apart from the improving the sun ray and adding blades. Also, any sacrifices on the previous temple will NOT be added to the new temple, effectively wasting a sacrificed Temple of the Monkey God and the money used to sacrifice it. *When the temple is built in a Co-op Mode, it also sacrifices towers of the player's ally if they are in range. *The upgrade button of this upgrade looks similar to the Monkey Temple track from Bloons Tower Defense 4 Expansion. *Despite the Monkey Engineer and the Bloonchipper being powerful alone, when sacrificed, it only allows the T.O.T.M.G to shoot darts. *Golden Missles fired from the Temple may target bloons that the Temple itself may not be targeting, if it can also be considered a target of the target priority, similarly to a Robo-Monkey or Technological Terror after an update. How to put Temples near each other Step 1.png|Step 1: Place a Super Monkey. Step 2.png|Step 2: Upgrade it fully on the first path ONLY. Step 3.png|Step 3: Place another Super Monkey beside the Temple. Remember about the range! Step 4.png|Step 4: Upgrade it fully on the first path ONLY. Gallery 0ok.jpeg|Temple attacking 4 BFBs TMG +MOAB.png|Temple of the Monkey God attacking 4 MOABs TOTMG (Solid Beam Of Bloon Destruction).png|Like the Sun God, the Temple Of The Monkey God shoots out a solid beam of bloon destruction when used with M.I.B. Call To Arms. DA SUN.png|Tons of Temples and Sun Gods attacking some Z.O.M.Gs. Dark_temple.jpg|This black temple shoots TWO stronger red beams! It's from the T4 Super Monkey Lair! References *http://archive.ninjakiwi.com/Forum/showthread.php/17674-Temple-of-the-Monkey-God-The-Complete-Guide Category:Final Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Camo Detectors Category:Radius Boost Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles